


Wassalia Stories - Year two

by The_Jester_Lover



Series: Wassalia Stories [2]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Angel Wings, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Creepy Fluff, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underage - Freeform, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jester_Lover/pseuds/The_Jester_Lover
Summary: Based on episode 2x19 "Winter's gift"





	Wassalia Stories - Year two

A thick layer of snow covered the outward Castle , but inside, in front of the huge fireplace in the living room, the contrast with the cold and darkness from outside was total.

The royal family was enjoying a moment worthy of a home-loving postcard, sitting on the large sofa, laughing and celebrating, drinking hot punch and thanking the gifts they had receive.

In the darkest and remotest corner of the room, sat on a lonely armchair, a sorcerer was handling the wood box over his lap. Opening it, putting his wand inside, closing it, passing his fingers over the hand-painted oils, opening it, taking his wand and caressing the wood again. All with supreme dedication, curiosity and delicacy, smiling with fascination as if that was the most interesting and beautiful object he had ever seen.

So immersed he was in fiddling with his new gift that he didn't notice the presence observing at him by his side until he heard its giggling.

"So you like it." The girl commented, pleased.

Cedric turn over his face and looked at her with a little smile and a brush extending across his features.

"Yes, thank you. It's… worthy of a royal sorcerer." he shyly responded.

"Better than an ill-fitting sweater?" she let drop with humour.

At that the sorcerer got tense and looked at her with apprehension.

"W-what? W-why…? I didn't… Oh… Ooohhh Merlin's mushrooms…!" he lamented pitifully taking a hand to his forehead "You… you heard me, don't you?"

Sofia shrugged and smiled indulgently.

"Don't worry, Mister Cedric" she assured shaking her head.

He avoided her look, ashamed.

"I'm so sorry, I… It wasn't right from me to speak like that. It was too kind from your side to give me that present and I just…" he closed his eyes tightly "I'm sorry if I made you feel bad. Sorry. For real." He expressed with sincere regret.

The princess placed in front of him and leaned forwards, hands on her hips.

"You'll make up for me. Next Wassalia I expect a present from you" She said in a strict tone "And you'll have some problems to surpass this year's magical snow." She added winking at him.

Cedric let out a quiet chuckle, rose from his seat and gave the girl a deep bow.

"I shall delight my princess with something extraordinary. Royal sorcerer's word."

"Good" she agreeed, satisfied "I'll be waiting."

Both, sorcerer and child laughed lightly. And then they looked fondly at each other for a moment, without saying a word, just staring at their eyes in silence.

Until finally the sorcerer cleared his throat and broke the visual contact, glancing at nothing and smiling shyly.

"So…" he began awkwardly.

"Do you want some fruit punch?" she asked quickly.

"Ahem… Yes. Yes, thank you."

The princess hurried to the table and filled two mugs before coming back to her sorcerer, who was at that moment observing closely the huge decorated tree.

"You did it great." She pointed, placing by his side and offering a mug to him.

"But of course." He answered waving his family wand with haughtiness. "One can do wonders with this wand. Although… I wonder if it could get even better…" he added pensive, taking a sip of punch as he observed the tree.

"How?" the girl inquired curious.

"Hmmm… I come up with a very suitable Wassalia ornament. A beautiful one, with golden tones…" the sorcerer's voice was taking a mischievous tone as he was looking fixedly at her and biting his under lip in his musing. "Perhaps I should try it to see how it looks like"

"Sure." She opined gladly.

Glancing at backwards discreetly and verifying the rest of the royalty were distracted with some other matters, Cedric flicked his wand and conjured a pair of white wings on the princess's back.

Sofia took a look at herself for a moment and then tilted her head at him, smiling but still not getting the joke.

Then, without the slightest hint, Cedric pointed at her again and formulated another spell.

When Sofia saw herself shrunk at the size of a Wassalia ornament, she dropped her mug from surprise.

"Mister Cedric!" she exclaimed flustered.

The man let out a perverse chuckle and waved his wand to make her levitate from the floor and raising her to the very top of the tree, ignoring her whinging.

"Oh! Look at you, child! You're such a lovely little angel!" he mocked tenderly "Now this is a proper Wassalia adornment. What a beauty. Now, sweetie, dazzle me with your presence" Cedric took another sip of his punch, smiling conceited. "Hmmm… Truly beguiling…"

"Mister Cedric, get me down from here right now!" she demanded leaning on the crystal prism that adorned the top. As that size, the volume of her yells only could be hear by the man in front of her. "Now!"

"Oh… don't be like that, little one." The sorcerer plead "Come on, play your role. I want to see you shining, I know you can do it so well. Do it for me, would you? See, I'm going to help you" pointing at her with his wand again, he used his magic to provoke a twinkle glitter on her golden gown. "That's right… my gorgeous angel..."

The shining girl frowned at him and crossed her arms, blushed. Cedric roared with laughter for a long while.

"Cedric." The sorcerer's guffaws were suddenly interrupted by some taps on the shoulder.

When he turned over and found himself face to face with the monarch, he emitted a high-pitched shriek of panic and dropped the punch mug in a leap.

"Have you seen Sofia?" the queen asked, walking towards him with a placid smile on her face.

"She forgot to open this one." Princess Amber explained with a package on her hands, as she and her brother advanced to him as well.

The man swallowed hard and quivered when he saw himself surrounded by the entire royal family.

"Ah… Uh… Ahem… The t-t-truth is…―he stuttered.

King Roland's frown puckered at once at seeing his reaction.

"Where is Sofia, Cedric?" he severely demanded.

Cedric gaped fiddling with his fingers nervously. Then he gave a brief glimpse to the top of the tree and the others followed his look.

"Sofia?!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Oh, my!" Baileywick expressed, adjusting his lenses in surprise.

The king faced the sorcerer again, his eyes burning with rage. But then a soft angelical voice spoke to them.

"Happy Wassalia, everybody!" the angel preached from the top of the tree, opening her arms ceremoniously. "I bring you peace!"

They all got stunned for some seconds, observing the angel shining over them.

Prince James was the first to starting to crack up and his twin didn't take long to follow him.

When the king saw his wife and his steward trying to mitigate their laughter with their hands, he allowed himself a little chuckle from his side.

"Hahahahahaha! An angel! You got it? Hahahahaha!" James expressed as he could amidst tears.

"Cause she's so nice!" Amber said laughing the same way.

"Truth be told, he nailed it" the queen admitted.

Cedric just gazed at them, stunned and gaping, grabbing his wand with both hands.

Sofia was laughing gladly as well and she kept giggling even when the sorcerer had already put her down the tree and returned her to her original size.

"Alright, Cedric. Good one." The monarch conceded clapping his shoulder.

Cedric gave him a clumsy thankful smile.

…

When it was time for the young royals to go to bed, Sofia returned to the isolated corner where Cedric had took seat again, his wand case again resting on his lap.

"Mister Cedric… I should let you know… I'm going to bed now." She informed, smiling coyly.

The sorcerer got perplexed at that declaration.

"Ah… Ehm… Ok…" he responded insecure, feeling his cheeks turning hot fast. "G-good night?"

She let out a giggle.

"You have to… take my wings off..." The child explained, pointing at her back.

The sorcerer understood at once.

"Ohh! Of course, yes. But they really suit you. Don't you prefer to keep them" he quipped.

"I don't think it's a good idea to be in bed with them on" she considered, shrugging.

"Uuuhhh… Well on that I must disagree with you, Sofia, my dear. It sounds to me like a really tempting proposal…" He cocked a suggestive eyebrow at her, joining his fingertips and smirking wickedly, making the little girl giggle with a joke that she didn't fully understand. "Alright, I'll take them off from you, but I do not promise I won't put them on you again, from time to time." He approached a bit to whisper near her face as sliding one finger on a white feather. "You look ravishingly adorable."

She smiled shyly and looked at him through her fluttering eyelashes.

Cedric closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and then he flicked the wand on her, making the wings disappear.

Sofia giggled again and threw her arms around his waist in a goodnight hug, barely giving him time to raise the case from his lap before.

"Good night, Mister Cedric. Happy Wassalia." She wished from his belly, squeezing him tight with arms and head.

The seated man blushed even more, grinned widely with a gasp and petted her head fondly.

"Ooohhh! Happy Wassalia, my angel." he whispered breathless. "Sleep well."


End file.
